deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred Drevis
Alfred Drevis always was a killer of people and animals even from a young age who is the father of Aya and husband of Monika who conducted several experiments to preserve beauty. He turned several people into dolls after luring them in with his lies and would mix and match parts from his victims for his experiments before his wife killed by his own hand came back for revenge. His daughter would save him but after noticing she had his own murderous tendencies, he decided to kill her and turn her into a doll to preserve her innocence. He chased her down in the effort would have succeeded with the help of the Possessed Dolls if Aya's friends didn't help her including his assistant Maria who he struck with his chainsaw before and would have died without his daughter's help. Battle vs. William Afton (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Hurricane, Utah The Drevis family had moved to the United States after being driven out of their homeland of Germany by the father's crimes being discovered. While Maria was left behind to deal with the mobs, Alfred Drevis, his daughter Aya, and three of his Possessed Dolls had been brought along to a new home that was certainly more lackluster than their mansion. While Alfred never left his plans behind in Germany, he would still turn Aya into a doll and was about to do that first when he realized that someone had taken her ftom him and went out into the night with his creations in fury. Charlie Emily had been preparing for the arrival of the Twisted Animatronics that she knew William Afton had created and hoped he was dead. But she had a strange dream the night before and decided to rescue a little girl who she was sure her own father was planning to murder. Charlie and the girl hid in an unopened fair ground although they had no idea that William's forces had followed them. "Ayyyaaa!" Drevis' cry sent a chill down the hiding pair's spines but they heard something even worse, unnaturally heavy footsteps approaching the booth they were hiding in. On the outside, one could see a Doll in a purple dress had been silently approaching them to retrieve Aya but the Animatronic modeled after Freddy had found her and smacked the opposing minion away. The Possessed creation giggled and stabbed the Twisted machine in the stomach but that didn't do any meaningful damage and it's torso opened up to reveal an array of sharp objects inside. Freddy chomped down on the purple Doll and started devouring her even as she kept hacking away at it's frame with the knife before the torso closed on her as she fell in and after a couple seconds, the scraping sounds stopped and the machine's torso opened up again to release a horribly mangled plastic body. It looked inside the booth afterwards to see what the other minion had been looking at but found nothing and continued on it's patrol throughout the fair grounds. Some poor animals had been left in the petting zoo and the livestock were being driven wild by an awful noise and another Animatronic modeled after Bonnie digging out of the ground. A Doll in a pink dress simply broke the gate with a single swing of her axe and the two spotted each other. A pig barely got out of the way as the Twisted machine and Possessed creation rushed at each other but she got a lucky hit on it with her axe cleaving through it's plastic head. Bonnie wasn't brought down by just that and attempted to overpower the pink Doll but her weapon came down on it's elbow joints next, literally disarming it, before she hacked the other minion repeatedly in the torso. The Twisted machine was sent to it's knees and couldn't even react before the Possessed creation's axe chopped it's head off and kicked it away. She left the petting zoo, ignoring the panicking animals, and continued with her hunt for the doctor's daughter. An Animatronic Wolf was walking through the booths at the same time as a Doll in a green dress who pulled out a scalpel as soon as she saw it. The Twisted machine tackled the Possessed creation who stabbed it repeatedly as it's torso opened up and tore at it's body as the two hit a hard surface. The ferris wheel started and the door closed as the two continued their rumble, shaking the container far more than what was safe. Wolf had torn open the other minion's torso and attempted to shove the rest in it but the green Doll had her minion foe's head pushed to the side with a hand as her scalpel dug into the metallic neck. It was at that moment that the container fell off the ferris wheel and both crashed with it, the result being an unidentifiable hunk of metal in the middle of the fair that had two plastic heads roll out a moment later. Drevis was walking through a haunted manor attraction that unnerved him slightly with the dolls and a doctor wielding a chainsaw along the track. Had the Americans learned of his crimes? Before he could think anymore, he got a headache and saw some horrific abomination staring at him at the end of the track in a chuch backdrop. "What is that thing?" Alfred was puzzled by Freddy before it rushed him and he quickly revved up his chainsaw to defend himself. The blade connected with the Animatronic's chest but it started snapping at him as it tried to get him closer but the doctor shoved it backwards. Drevis pulled out a scalpel and drove it into the Twisted machine's eye as it charged again and actually forced it to step backwards as he retrieved his chainsaw. Freddy attempted to dragging him into it's torso but the father brought his chainsaw down on it's neck and surprisingly the metal gave way and the Animatronic was lifeless without it's head. "Perhaps I could use this but right now...Ayyyaaa!" Drevis ran out to look for her some more but was unaware that someone else was close by. Afton was lurking in Fazbear's Fright and laughed as he saw this pathetic attempt to capitalize on his genius, they didn't see it as a breakthrough in life after death but rather just a scary story. What idiots, he thought. But he soon heard the faintest sound of footsteps and a female rushing around the corner with an axe aimed for his head. "Please, an actor? I'll show you how a real killer operates!" William grabbed the wooden handle of the weapon and slammed the pink clothed girl into the wall before he pulled out his kitchen knife. He expected the life to leave the Doll's eyes after he stabbed her but she kept struggling against his grip and broke free. The Possessed creation swung in a frenzy but Afton simply broke the axe this time and picked her up before flinging her through a glass window. William would have finished the job but he noticed a fire had started somehow and smiled darkly at the broken pink Doll as he retrieved his knife and left the pathetic being to the flames. "So you're the one breaking my creations?" Afton commented as he left the attraction and saw a man yelling like an idiot. Alfred saw his daughter and a teenage girl rushing along the street but when he started up his chainsaw, William grabbed him from behind and started choking him. The doctor swung his chainsaw's handle into the murderer's side and made him wobble sideways after he let go. Drevis and Afton lowered their weapons and decided to get a good luck at who caused them so much trouble tonight. "Your creations are weak and you act like a complete moron. All of Hurricane could have heard that." William taunted Alfred but his foe merely smirked and responded with complete assurance in his superiority. "This is the fabled life after death? I'd rather be a patchwork man than whatever that thing is supposed to be." "Springbonnie's served me well throughout the years and now, we're together as Springtrap!" "My name's Alfred and let me assure you, I won't even examine your parts after this." The two psychos ran at each other but Afton clearly held the edge as he knocked the chainsaw out of Drevis' hands and then stabbed his knife into his leg. William unleashed a powerful punch on the already wounded leg and broke it before picking up Alfred and slamming him head first into the ground. The murderer laughed as he pulled the kitchen knife out and was preparing a monologue before a chainsaw whacked his head and sent him falling backwards. Afton could hear the chainsaw coming to life even while dazed and raised his free hand to block it from hitting his head. Alfred cackled until he heard the machine failing as it grined through bone and hit steel before a grimacing William stabbed him in the stomach. The murderer's other hand wrapped around the doctor's neck and he fought through the pain to snap it, the man hadn't even got a chance to fight back in his shock. Afton retrieved his blade from Drevis' and went to find the hiding due but he decided to give one past remark. "Alfred, maybe you shouldn't have gone up against the Joker on your own." He turned his head for a second before hearing two roars behind him. "You're not the first rabbit I've operated on!" William dodged the chainsaw and this time stabbed his knife through Alfred's wrist, forcing him to drop the tool. The murderer placed both hands on the sides of the doctor's head and started squeezing as he smacked his fist against the Springbonnie suit. After a couple moments filled with the sound of crunching bones, Drevis was finally dead and Afton finally broke eye contact as his eyes rolled back. William Afton let Alfred Drevis' corpse fall to the ground and started towards his original objective but realized that he sensed something odd. "Not you again..." A faceless man in a business suit appeared in front of him and outstretched several tentacles. "Don't worry, it has nothing to do with Mr. Walker or Ms. Ryugu, 'business' partner but things might get a bit hairy..." Winner:William Afton Expert's Opinion William Afton had the superior blade in the longer and more efficient kitchen knife and his Springbonnie suit could block Alfred Drevis' chainsaw. In minions, the Twisted Animatronics were more physically capable than the Possessed Dolls despite lacking weapons and had effective psychological attacks against Alfred. William was physically stronger and tougher along with being just as intelligent and having slightly better experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Richard Trager (by Jackythejack) The Mount Massive Asylum stood atop the hill in a dark and rather stormy night. While on the outside it seemed wild and hectic, on the inside it was even more so. Little did those on the outside know, there was an outbreak commencing inside of the Asylum. Inmates were wreacking havoc, killing guards and each other without any sort of biases. Mount Massive was becoming a bloody mess, and in the middle of this mess there was a..."doctor's" ward... The doctor's quarters was as bloody and violent as the rest of the asylum. There was hardly anything that would really differentiate it than how surprisingly neat it was. Freshly killed victims were sprawled out on hospital beds, some of them with their abdomens cut open, others with their heads cut off, and some with just a giant bloody mess, their life force splattered all over the ground. It would have been a deadly kind of quiet if it wasn't for the fact that you could hear whimpering coming from a specific room int he doctor's quarters. A room that served as the doctor's little play place. Within the play place there was a tiled floor, stained with dry and fresh blood alike, an old and rusty sink, used for the doctor to wash his hands after surgery, and in the middle of the room, there was an old wooden chair with a little girl stuck in it. Her wrists were cuffed to the arms of the chair. Her eyes were closed and she was whimpering softly. Her cries, however, would fall on the deaf ears of a doctor who was currently grabbing his main surgical tool. "Now, I'll be honest with you, it's not often than I get to operate on a child," the man began as he tested his scissors to make sure they were in working condition. He chuckled. "Well, I don't often have the chance to practice on a female, let alone a little girl. This is quite the rare opportunity. Now, be a good girl and open her eyes." The girl didn't budge and stayed mostly silent, eyes closed and only a small whimper exisitng her being. The doctor grabbed her face forcefully and squeezed hard on her cheeks, causing her to cry out in pain at the man's surprisingly strong grip. "I said open them!" The girl whimpered and opened her eyes. A deep blue gateway to her soul, which the doctor took his time to examine. He chuckled and patted her on the cheek. "That's a good girl. Now, before the surgery really begins, remind me to thank your idiotic father. If that man didn't come here for some "volunteers" as I've heard, I wouldn't have had such a wonderful opportunity. I really hope he's still alive. I would love to kill him personally." "F-Father, help!" Aya cried out with a hoarse tone in her voice. The doctor growled and delivered a smack against her cheek. She let out another yelp of pain and a sob, her head hanging down once more as tears fell into her lap. "Shut up! Your daddy isn't going to be coming for you, girly." He grinned and placed his scissor blades around her small, smooth fingers. So tiny, so delicate. "Now, I wonder how much pain a child could take before they pass out. I must research this right away!" "Aya!" A voice called out from somwhere else in the doctor's quarters. Trager's eyes widened only slightly and he glanced towards the doorway. A vicious grin came across his face as he turned to stare at Aya once more. "Well, it seemed I was wrong about your father. Looks like he's come to try and save you after all." He let out a scraggly, sinister chuckle as he moved towards the door. "Well, I'll be sure to keep him in one piece, so you can say goodbye to him before you go. Be back soon, love." He then exited his play room and shut the door behind him. He could hear the girl's screams come from the other side of the door, but it wasn't like the father was going to be around long enough to hear them. He smiled and walked through his own makeshift medical ward. It shouldn't be hard to find him. The idiot kept shouting out his beloved Aya's name. What a fool... It didn't take long to find it at all. Only a minute of walking and Trager had found Dr. Drevis examining one of the dead bodies on an operating table. There was a look of sheer disgust across his face as he examined the body. Trager chuckled and stepped forward, clicking his scissors to make an ear piercing scrapping sound. Rusty scissors don't make the best noise. "Ah, Dr. Drevis. I was hoping I'd find you. Oh, can I call you Alfred?" He smiled at the man in the most polite way he could muster. For a psychopath, he always thought of himself as charming. Dr. Drevis' eyes looked towards the fake doctor and it seemed like a gleam went across the lens of his glasses. He became steel faced. "How do you know my name? Where is Aya?" "Oh, when I got out of my cell I decided to take a look at some of the current events. I'm always up to date with my news, as any good doctor should be. A visiting doctor looking for cadavers and live test subjects for research was something that most certainly caught my eye. And as for your little girl Aya..." Trager glanced back the way he came and let out a laugh. He stared down the hallway for a moment before turning back to face Alfred, who still had a steely look on his face. "Well, let's just say that she's going to be having a very good time very soon." "You...you're a disgusting man..." Alfred muttered as he moved his gaze from the doctor to the corpse that he was standing over. "To kidnap my daughter...to threaten her...violate the human image..." "Oh, does it make you upset? Are you all sad now? Are you going to cry? Well, maybe save the waterworks for your daughter. I plan on bringing you to her before I kill the both of you. It's only right to unite a daughter with her-" His sentence was cut short, however, when Alfred pulled something rather shocking from his labcoat. As if having it stored there for safe keeping, Alfred reached into his labcoat and pulled out a chainsaw. She wielded it with one hand, grabbed the cord, and yanked on it with all his might. The chainsaw roared to life, and Trager took a small step back, if only due to the fact that he was very, very surprise. He regained his composure quickly and took a step forward. He smiled. "Some toy you have there, Alfred! Think you know how to use it?" The fatherly doctor took a few slow, shambling steps towards the mad doctor from Mount Massive. He was practically slumping as he moved forward, holding onto the chainsaw as it grumbled, hungry for flesh to dig into. "I know how to use it." Then Alfredy charged forward. The psychotic father would rush forward in a surprising burst of speed as he ran towards Trager. The mad doctor chuckled and swung the giant pair of scissors towards the doctor in an attempt to hit him. Alfred intercepted with his chainsaw and began to push Trager, trying to knock him off balance. Unfortunately, Trager proved to be the stronger doctor as he was casually holding back the Drevis family head. He let out an amused chuckle and pushed Drevis away from him before stepping forward and kicking him in the gut. "Pathetic." Drevis stumbled back, hand still firmly gripping his chainsaw, and let out a grunt of frustration. He looked Trager over, trying to figure out where exactly he should hit. For an efficient kill, you'd have to hit the neck. With a chainsaw, you'd stab him through the chest. To limit mobility, hit him in the calf and cut it down the middle. He could do this. He charged forward once more, and Trager was prepared for it this time. Trager had stepped out of the way of Drevis' charge and, with the doctor running past him, he slashed his scissors in the general direction of the doctor. He was able to knick the doctor in the side, but based off the small rips in the man's cloth, he barely did any damage. That wasn't going to cut it. he needed an opening, but that chainsaw was going to be dangerous. Alfred quickly adjusted himself, putting a hand to his damaged side and looking at his palm to make sure that he wasn't badly cut. Nothing that he couldn't just walk off. He rushed forward again and swung his chainsaw in a wide arc. Trager intercepted. Sparks flew and illuminated the dimly lit area in the autopsy room, shining light on both of the doctor's faces. There was something primal in both of their eyes as they engaged in their fight to the finish. Trager, again, was able to overpower Drevis and push him away, and this time he wasn't going to let him recover. He ran forward and, instead of using hit admittedly unwieldy scissors, he grabbed a cleaver off one of the nearby autopsy tables and lunged foward. He swiped towards the man, and the serrated balde of the cleaver got stuck in the man's clothes and his chest. Drevis cried out in pain and stumbled back once more. Trager stepped forward and kicked him in the stomach with enough force to knock him right onto his rear and have him drop his chainsaw, which shut off upon impact with the ground. Trager grinned at his downed opponent as he dropped his cleaver and went for his scissors once more. He aimed them at the doctor's neck, one single point pressing against the doctor's trachea. Drevis held his breath as he stared at the violent murderer. "Now, how about we have a little fun, then?" The doctor moved the scissors away from Drevis neck and forcefully grabbed one of the doctor's arms. He pulled it towards him and placed it in between the spread out scissor blades. He grinned and slwoly began to push the two blades together, causing them to cut into Drevis' arms. The mad father cried out in pain as the doctor from Mount Massive continued to push and push on the handles of his scissors, causing the blades to pierce deeper and deeper into generally undamaged flesh. The doctor was giving a sickening grin which would reveal even more sickening, poorly kept teeth. He was going to make this last a long time. Or, he would have, if there wasn't something that had suddenly pounced onto his back, causing him to let go of his scissors and have them fall to the ground. He stumbled away from the doctor as he grabbed whatever had latched onto his neck. He felt a stabbing sensation in his shoulder and he cried out in pain. After a panicked backpedal, Trager slammed his back into the wall. He heard something seem to crack and the weight on his back give way. He took a few steps forward and turned around to see what had been serving as a thorn in his side, only to see that it was...a doll? It had to be a doll. It was too small to be an adult but far too developed to be a child. The doll's head was put at a 90 degree angle, like it's neck had been completely destroyed. The doll placed both hands on its head and, with a sickening crack, put it's head back in place. Trager examined the doll with an intrigued expression before chuckling. "Well, now I've seen everything. I can't wait to be disecting you." Trager pulled the scalpel that had been stabbed into his shoulder out and moved towards the doll, who was simply standing there and staring at Trager with big, unblinking eyes. The doll closed it's eyes and seemed like it was going to accept its faith. Well, Trager could accept that. Trager roughly grab the doll and lifted it up into the air. He then took the scalpel and began madly stabbing the doll. Honestly, against his common sense, he had expected blood to come out of the doll, since it seemed like it had been living, but nothing came out except for this odd chemical that was inside it. It didn't stop him from continuously stabbing it, however. The doll let out a mad shriek of pain that could likely be heard throughout the entirety of the doctor's ward. Eventually, the doll fell limp in Trager's arms, and the mad doctor smiled as he dropped it onto the ground. He let out a sigh. "Well, that was quite the stress relief, actually. Now, I do believe we were-" WRRRRRRRRRRR! Trager heard the sound of a chainsaw roaring to life a second too late. He turned around just in time to see the doctor stab into his abdomen. The chain ripped through his flesh and caused blood to splatter everywhere. The doctor screamed out in pain as he grabbed the doctor and tried to get him to stop, but as the chainsaw was ran through him horizontally, he found his upper body strength leaving him. Too much blood loss or something. He didn't know and he didn't fucking care. "You...you.." The doctor tried to think of an insult, or some sort of profanity to shout at the doctor as his final words, but before he could think of anything, he ran out of the energy to talk...or even thing. The chainsaw cut through him completely and two halves of the doctor fell to the ground. His arms moved around weakly in an attempt to reach out towards the doctor, but eventually, his whole body went limp and he fell silent. Dr. Drevis was panting by the time the doctor had expired. Blood had been splattered everywhere. HIs face, his glasses, his labcoat, the autopsy room as a whole. It was like some horror movie. Oh, what the hell, this whole experience was like a horror movie. For a moment, Drevis had forgotten what he was doing, just staring at the body that he had mutilated. Such a shame...but that wasn't something he could worry about now. He had his daughter to go and save. "Aya! Aya, where are you!?" He ran off further into the medical ward, where he would eventually find his daughter strapped to a chair. He freed her, they embraced, and slowly but surely crawled their way out of that hellhole. They wouldn't tell anyone about their time in Mount Massive Asylum, and they chose not to speak of it when they finally went back home, but Alfred was still worried that the experience traumatized his daughter and damaged her in a way that he would be unable to fix. This would be...problematic, for his plans... Experts's Opinion The expert's believed that, while Trager clearly took it in physicality and the two were very close weaponwise, Alfred's medical knowledge, the help given to him by his doll, and his straight to the point method of killing when compared to Trager's longer and more torturous methods had net him the win this time. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors